penantian di bawah pohon sakura
by ayu.dinarwati
Summary: Shikamaru bertemu gadis yang cantik di taman dan jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi gadis itu tampak sedih. apa yang terjadi selanjutnya baca kelanjutannya


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story

Don't like, don't read

Penantian di bawah pohon sakura

Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya dengan ringan memasuki Taman sambil bersiul kecil. Sesekali matanya melirik memperhatikan orang-orang yang duduk dan bersantai di bawah pohon sakura bersama teman atau keluarga. Ada yang sambil makan dan bercanda juga ada yang sedang membakar daging. Pemandangan yang sama pada setiap tahunnya saat musim semi di Konoha.

Dua hari yang lalu, ketika Shikamaru mengunjungi Taman untuk bersantai dan melihat bunga sakura, ia melihat seorang wanita yang tengah duduk sendirian di bawah pohon sakura. Raut wajah wanita itu terlihat menyimpan kesedihan. Kedatangan Shikamaru kembali ke Taman hari ini untuk melihat dan berkenalan dengan gadis yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu.

Shikamaru tersenyum saat dilihatnya gadis yang ia rindukan ada di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang berbunga lebat dan indah. Gadis itu tengadah memandangi bunga sakura yang bermekaran. Rona wajahnya menyiratkan ada sedikit bahagia di sana walau kesan duka masih tak dapat tertutupi di wajahnya yang cantik.  
"Konnichiwa " sapa Shikamaru memberanikan diri seraya duduk mendekati sang gadis. Gadis tersebut memandang Shikamaru dengan tatapan kosong. Tak ada senyum apalagi balasan untuk sapaannya.  
"maafkan aku jika aku mengganggumu. Kenalkan namaku Nara Shikamaru. Nama kamu siapa? Tenang saja, aku tak berniat jahat padamu," kata Shikamaru lembut.  
Perlahan gadis itu tersenyum pada Shikamaru. "Namaku Sabaku no Temari. Gomen nasai! Aku tak bisa melihatmu. Aku seorang tunanetra," ucap lirih Temari yang langsung tertunduk. Air bening mengalir perlahan, keluar dari pelupuk mata indah Temari. Lalu ia bercerita pada Shikamaru jika sebuah kecelakaanlah yang telah membutakan matanya satu bulan yang lalu di awal musim semi.  
"Aku tak bisa lagi melihat cantiknya sakura saat musim semi, Shikamaru! Setiap hari diriku hanya dapat merasakan keindahan sakura dan membauinya di sini, di sebuah pohon sakura yang selalu menemani kesendirianku," ujar Temari sedih seraya tangannya menggenggam bunga sakura.  
"Mulai hari ini, aku akan menemanimu di sini. Kamu tak akan sendirian lagi, Temari!" ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap Temari yang tengah tersenyum manis.

Saat senja mulai mewarnai langit, Temari dan Shikamaru berpisah di depan Taman. "Aku tunggu kedatanganmu kembali besok jam satu siang, Shikamaru!" kata Temari tersenyum pada Shikamaru sebelum masuk ke mobil yang menjemputnya.  
"Pasti aku datang, Temari!" balas Shikamaru dengan senyuman sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Temari. Shikamaru mengayuh sepedanya dengan perasaan bahagia. Bunga-bunga cinta tumbuh kembali di hatinya.

**~~~SHIKATEMA~~~**

Setelah satu minggu pertemuan mereka yang rutin di bawah pohon sakura.  
"Benar kamu tidak menyesali keputusanmu, Shikamaru. Aku buta, apa yang bisa kamu harapkan dariku?" tanya Temari tak yakin.  
"Seminggu bersamamu telah cukup membuatku yakin akan hatiku yang mampu membuatku merasakan cinta. Aku tak akan menyesal meski kamu punya kekurangan, Temari. Wajah cantikmu dan sikap lembutmu membuatku tak bisa melupakanmu!" jawab Shikamaru sungguh-sungguh. Ia menggenggam tangan Temari. Temari hanya diam. Setelah beberapa menit dalam kediamannya, Temari pun menganggukkan kepala lalu tersenyum.  
"Arigatou, Temari! Aku mencintaimu." senyum bahagia mengembang dari bibir Shikamaru. Shikamaru mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari dan mengecup lembut bibirnya. Wajah keduanya menjadi merah padam. Lalu mereka pulang seperti biasanya.

Satu bulan sudah jalinan hubungan cinta Shikamaru dan Temari yang disaksikan pohon sakura di Taman. Shikamaru amat mencintai Temari dan tak ingin kehilangannya. Temari pun mencintai Shikamaru karena pria itu dapat membuatnya nyaman dan selalu menemaninya.  
"Walau kita selalu bertemu dan menjalin cinta di bawah pohon sakura ini, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku dan melamarmu secepatnya, Temari!" pinta Shikamaru saat pertemuan mereka yang kesekian kali di suatu senja.  
"Jika aku mendapatkan donor mata dan mampu melihat lagi, aku mau menemui keluargamu dan kamu boleh melamarku, Shikamaru!" ucap Temari sambil merapikan rambutnya yang dimainkan angin. Kata-kata Temari makin menumbuhkan keyakinan pada diri Shikamaru. Shikamaru merasa keputusannya ini akan membuat keadaan Temari lebih baik dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada gadis yang amat disayanginya.

**~~~ SIKATEMA~~~**

Shikamaru duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang bunganya sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Sudah dua minggu shikamaru tidak bertemu Temari dan ia amat merindukan kekasihnya itu. Selama dua minggu Temari menjalani operasi matanya namun Temari tak mengizinkan Shikamaru untuk menjenguknya karena ia ingin membuat kejutan untuknya.  
"Tunggu saja di sini! Dua minggu lagi kita akan kembali bertemu. Saat itu aku sudah dapat melihat wajahmu, melihat indahnya taman ini dengan sakura yang bermekaran…" kata-kata Temari terngiang di telinga Shikamaru.

Minggu ke 3

"Kenapa hari ini Temari juga belum datang ke taman ini? Padahal sudah minggu ke tiga," keluh Shikamaru khawatir sambil meraba bunga sakura yang berjatuhan di tanah, dekat tempat dirinya sedang duduk menanti kedatangan Temari.

Minggu ke empat.

Shikamaru masih tetap menanti di bawah pohon sakura menunggu kedatangan Temari seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.  
"Shikamaru!"  
Suara yang dirindukan Shikamaru akhirnya terdengar memanggilnya.  
"Temari, apakah itu kamu?" tanya Shikamaru bahagia.  
"Iya, ini aku. Kamu Shikamaru, kan? Apa yang terjadi padamu, Shikamaru? Kenapa matamu buta?" Temari amat terkejut saat melihat keadaan Shikamaru sekarang.  
Shikamaru hanya terdiam. Temari mengamati Shikamaru dan ia merasa telah dibohongi oleh Shikamaru selama ini.

"Kamu membohongiku! Ternyata kamu juga buta. Untuk apa dulu kamu berpura-pura mengatakan kalau aku cantik? Aku benci padamu! Kita putus, aku tak mau memiliki kekasih pembohong sepertimu!" caci Temari yang sangat marah pada Shikamaru. Temari meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Sesungguhnya aku tak pernah bohong padamu. Biarlah kamu meninggalkanku, Temari. Biarlah penantian dan usahaku sia-sia. Asalkan kamu bahagia dan mata itu berguna untukmu, aku sudah sangat bahagia. Jaga baik-baik mataku yang ada padamu sekarang, ya cintaku!" kata Shikamaru menangis namun ia tak pernah menyesal telah mendonorkan matanya untuk Temari yang sangat dicintainya

~~~SHIKATEMA~~~

"Shikamaru jahat, tega teganya dia hu..." ucap Temari sambil menangis tersedu sedu.

"kenapa kamu menangis anakku?" tanya ibunya.

Akhirnya Temari bercerita semuanya kepada ibunya sambil menangis tersedu sedu.

" Siapa nama pria itu, Temari?"

"Namanya Nara Shikamaru, Bu."

Ibu Temari tersentak kaget mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh putrinya tersebut. Dan ibunya menatap sendu kepada putrinya itu.

"Temari, apa kau ingin tau siapa yang mendonorkan mata ini untukmu?"

"Iya, Bu. Aku juga ingin berterima kasih kepadanya karena mau mendonorkan matanya untukku."

"Sebenarnya yang mendonorkan mata itu untukmu adalah..."

Temari menahan nafasnya

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Apa?!" ucap Temari kaget

"Iya Temari, yang mendonorkan mata ini untukmu adalah Nara Shikamaru."

Tangis Temari pecah saat itu juga. Betapa jahatnya dia pada Shikamaru. Setelah dia menghiburnya, memberinya semangat dan memberinya cinta saat dia tak bisa apa apa. Dan saat semuanya berbalik, dia malah jahat kepadanya.

"Apa Ibu tau dimana rumah Shikamaru?"

"Tau, ayo Ibu antarkan."

Di kediaman Nara

"Pergilah. Ibu tunggu di mobil saja."

"Baik." Lalu Temari berlari ke rumah Shikamaru

Tok Tok Tok

"Tunggu sebentar."

"Mau bertemu Siapa?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu

"Shikamaru ada Tante?"

"Oh ada, kamu langsung ke kamarnya saja. Ayo tante antarkan."

"Baik."

"Ini kamarnya, kamu buka saja. Tante tinggal dulu ya." Kemudian pergi menjauh

Lalu Temari masuk ke dalam kamar Shikamaru. Dia berdiri mematung melihat Shikamaru duduk di kasurnya, sambil menengok ke jendela. Mukanya begitu terlihat sedih dan tak bersemangat.

"Shikamaru..." panggil Temari lirih

"Apa itu kau Temari?"

"Ya, ini aku." Kemudian Temari berlari kearah Shikamaru dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Shikamaru, maafkan aku. Aku egois, aku jahat kepadamu, Maafkan aku." Sambi menangis

"Tidak apa apa Temari, aku sudah memaafkanmu kok."

"Terima kasih atas semuanya Shikamaru. Terutama Mata ini, aku akan menjaganya untukmu."

"sama sama. Aku hanya memintamu 1 hal. Apakah kau mau menjadi bidadari dalam hidupku untuk selamanya?"

"Tentu, aku mau."

"Terima kasih. I Love You."

"I Love You To."

Akhirnya Shikamaru dan Temari menikah dan dikaruniai dua anak, perempuan dan laki laki. Da merekapun hidup dalam kebahagiaan abadi.

The End

Saya kembali dengan cerita gaje saya. Wkwkwkw

REVIEW PLEASE,,,,,?

Kalau ada yang salah harap diberi Saran dan Masukan.

Boleh komen apa aja kok. Kecuali mengritik hehehe,,,,,,,, XD

See You Next Story

15 April 2013 / 15.57


End file.
